How To Make A Crush Into Something More?
by Aguy55
Summary: Kyo's jealousy towards Yuki is getting worse. Kyo loves Haru, but Haru is still dotting on Yuki. Can Kyo admit to his feeling before it's too late? Warnings: Yaoi! Every good fanfic needs at least some! Pairings: KyoxHaru, YukixTohru Sadly, I cannot call Fruits Basket my own. I only own this fanfic, not the story line of Fruits Basket! All rights go to the respected owners!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I wrote this in school and risked a lot of detentions! Lessons on the teacher's family life can get boring, you know? Enjoy!_

KYO'S POV

"Does locking yourself in your room ever solve anything?" Yuki asked, in the ever so calm voice he uses. Why can't he ever get angry? Why can't he flip out some times? Why can't he get mad and just scream at the rest of us?!

"Yes. It lets me be one with my thoughts. And it lets me me be away from...Anyway from people." I felt my hair fall over my eyes as a single tear fell down my cheek. I hated how people question me. And the fact that I was crying about it. I wiped my face quick before he saw. The way we fight, Shigure called us an old married couple.

"Yoooo!" Hatsuharu barged in, breaking the door in the process.

"My house!" Shigure cried. Hatsuharu paid no mind the the old writer weeping in the background.

"Why are you here, Haru?" Yuki asked in a much polieter way then I would have. Even if he was slightly annoyed at the broken door.

"To come show my love to the one and only person I'll ever love!" Haru grinned, tilting Yuki 's chin towards himself. Yuki slapped him away. I couldn't stop the burning rage in my stomach.

I couldn't be more jealous of Yuki if I tried. How could he just push Haru away?! I wouldn't push him away...

"Goodmorning, guys." Tohru smiled, rubbing her eyes. She was still in her pyjamas. Yuki blushed and looked away as she appeared.

"Good morning, Honda-san. Did you sleep well?" Yuki wouldn't meet her eyes. Is this why he had pushed Haru away? Did he have a crush on Tohru?

"Love-sick puppies." I mumbled, as I shook my head. But, wasn't I the same? I basically was stuck in a love triangle where no one knew how much the other loved the other. Why is high school so hard? I put my head on the table with my arms covering my head.

"Why so glum, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, making Yuki blush harder as she took a spot next to him. Why couldn't she just call me Kyo?!

"Nothing, Tohru." I sighed, picking up my head.

"I-I'm going to go get ready for school!" I swear, I've never seen Yuki as flustered as he was now. All we had to do was add Tohru to the equation.

"Tohru-kun. You should do the same." Shigure smiled softly. The perve!

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't know I was still in my PJ's!" Tohru yelled apologetically before running up the stairs.

"Are you going today, Kyo?" Shigure asked in a soft voice, looking away from the now vacant seat Tohru had just left empty.

"Uh, well," I pondered my options. I could either go to school and deal with girls and that damn rat, or I could stay here and-

"No! Skip with me!" Or hang out with Haru. Haru jumped off the floor and grabbed my hand.

"Why should I?" I asked, pulling my band away. I really wanted to go. Not that I would admit that aloud.

"C'mon! I can tell you want to! Besides, we'll have fun! I swear."

"Fine." I couldn't stop the slightest bit of excitement put into my words. I really wanted to go, but he can't know that! I don't think the worst thing imaginable could've prepared me for this...

_So, what did you think? I know it's short, but I had to end it. I'm sorry. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Please Rate and Review...? Any ideas on what I should change for the better? Peace! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo! Another chapter in this fan fiction! I've been busy with school! I hate homework! I burnt my finger in a Hot Glue Gun and haven't been able to write. :( So, italics means thoughts means I empathized something. :) Kyo's POV because who doesn't love him?! _

"I hate you, Hatsuharu!" I yelled, laughing. We were at a fair, ( A/N: How original, right? ) He made me go on this ride that made me spin all the way upside down and I got stuck!

"But you... your face..." Haru couldn't breath, that's how hard he was laughing at me. I laughed too. It was pretty funny. Could Haru possibly like me? I mean, under normal circumstances, this would've never happened. We would never have been laughing together, but I suppose there are only a certain amount of times you Can fake fight without everyone finding out I do not hate him. What has happened? Since the curse was broken, could we be together?

"Kyo?" Haru asked, getting over his laughing fit, and becoming serious.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling my face grow hot under his intense gaze.

"I...Um, no, never mind. Sorry." Haru looked up from where he was staring at his feet and smiled. A fake smile. I do fake smiles all the time, I can recognize them now. What was he going to tell me? What was he holding inside?

"No. What were you going to say?" He was too serious before. What had he wanted to tell me? This was going to continue to bug me until I found out, regardless if I liked it, or not. He couldn't possibly...

"It's...Childish." I'd never thought _he'd _say that. Usually, he was perfectly clear on what he wanted. *cough* Yuki *Cough* I smirked to myself. _No. This wasn't funny._ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Sohma-Kuuuuuuuunnnnn!" A girl screamed, running up to us. "Hey." She said, trying to regain composer and trying to hide excitement.

"Hey." Haru huffed. Did _I_ put him in a bad mood?

"Are all guys in the Sohma family this _hot?!" _She asked, glancing from me to Haru. A deep hatred already was bubbling in my stomach.

"Nope. Sadly, only I am." Haru smiled, looking down on the girl. Shit! He had gone black! The girl blushed a little at Haru's deep voice.

"Would you go out with me?" The girl asked, again, looking from me to Haru.

"Which one of us?" I asked, glumly.

"Either one. I don't mind. You're both hot and nice."

"By saying either of us, you mean neither if us." I stated, looking down on her.

"Wha... ?" I cut her off before she had a chance to ask.

"You're judging us on looks alone. Then, you say you don't care which one you date. That not only affects our ego's, but it shows you know nothing. I'm not 'sweet' or 'nice.' I'm a 'monster'!" The girl ran away in tears as I yelled at her. Haru had gone white again. And for that, I'm grateful.

"Little harsh, eh?" Haru smirked a little. _No! Why can you not see I love you?! You would've gone with her! I don't want that. I love you. Baka! _I felt like crying. I couldn't even admit how I felt, yet without even saying anything, reggecting him with everything, as a matter of fact, Yuki gets Haru doing anything for him! That Damn Yuki gets everything! People love him, he's flawless! It's disgusting!

"Whatever. She had it coming." I muttered, blushing.

"Why is the fool blushing now?" Shigure put his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waste.

"Kyo is embarrassed due to his evil ways!" Haru waved his hands in a ridiculous way as he and Shigure made fun of me.

"Shut up, Haru! At least I don't have a split personality I can't control!" I teased, pushing Shigure off as we started to walk back home again. Home? When had I begun to think of this place as _home?_

"Yes. While you have one morning personality, I have two awesome ones!" Haru laughed micanically, like an evil scientist.

"Awesome?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When my black side is in control, yeah."

"Is destroying the school or hitting on Yuki every moment what you call control?" I laughed.

. "Oh, shut up! You're like my black personality times ten!" Haru shot back. I laughed, knowing it was only a petty argument, but it kind if hurt. Did he think of me as that bad? I know I'm always in a bad mood, but could he really think of me as that bad? No. It was only a stupid argument. Nothing more. I took a deep breath.

...

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Haru asked a little while after Shigure left. I waswas deep in thought and didn't know what I had said until it was too late.

"I love you." It was distant to my own ears and when his eyes widened, I knew I had said it out loud. Damon

"W-what?" Haru asked, making sure he was hearing correctly.

"Nothing! I said nothing! Nope, uh-uh, nothing!" Very convincing, eh? That went over real well. Not.

"Tell me!" Haru complained.

"No!" I yelled. People were started to stare at us.

"Did you say you love me?" He asked.

"No!" My face could not become redder if I held my breath.

"I... love... you, too." Haru admitted, looking at his feet, rocking back on his heels. Now it was my turn fit my eyes to widened. What had he just said?

_Did you like it? Review? I love reviews! Im sorry for not uploading for awhile. I'm working on my Junjou Romantica fan fiction too! So, review and I'll type the next chapter quick? C'mon! I'll love you forever! Ask A Chance To Fly, I'm in love with her/him right now because of their nice reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo! Another chapter? You ready for this awesomeness? Okay so, Just to make this clear, Natsuki Takaya and I made an agreement, Whoever won the arm wrestle would get the rights to Fruits Basket. I was unsure of her strength and I lost. Therefore, I cannot call Fruits Basket my own. Anyway, rate and review! _

_'Haru loves me too? ' _As I felt people's eyes watching me, I blushed again.

"Kyo." I felt a strong wave of reassuring confidence coming from Hatsuharu wash over me. Haru was serious again. It scared me, but it was also comforting. "I do love you." His confidence as he admitted his love for me was shocking. Haru stepped closer. Was he going to kiss me?! This would be my first real kiss if he was. Kinda sad, eh?

"I love you." Haru whispered, his eyes gently closing. What about Yuki? He's so much better than I am, so why does Haru love me? Am I a replacementy for Yuki? I don't want to be a replacement! I want to be Haru's only love! God! When did my life become so dramatic?! "I love _you." _Haru whispered his lips finally meeting mine.

"Kyo..." Haru whispered, looking into my eyes and tilting my chin up to him carefully as if I would shatter if he wasn't careful enough. He kissed me again. I felt my hands shove on his chest, pushing him away from me.

"No!" I yelled, again people's eyes watching me, judging me. It was too much.

"Why? You love me too, right?" Haru's eyes looked so sad. I rubbed furiously at my eyes, trying to stop the steady flow of tears.

"I'm not Yuki 's replacement." I whispered, looking down in self pity.

"What? No..." Haru looked so surprised. Maybe he hadn't thought I'd be smart enough to figure it out.

"Just...Leave me alone." I looked away from him and stared at the ground. My feet seemed to move on their own as I fled. I felt hot tears rush down my face as I ran faster. I don't care what people thought of me anymore. I'm sick of people! They can never mind their own business! Why can't they just leave me alone?!

"I'll await as long as it takes!" Haru yelled after me. Surly I heard him wrong. He would never say something so simply. Unless he really did love me? No! He couldn't! I can't believe how much I is just ruined a perfect date. I'm so stupid! What's wrong withwith me?! I sat down in front of a store with my head in my hands and tears slipping out from between my fingers. Why couldn't I just accept that he loved me?! I'm scared. I'm scared of this feeling called love. I'm not okay. I don't want to feel lost anymore! I want to fit in! I want the spot that damn rat wants to get rid of so badly! I'm only a monster who killed his mother, and it sucked! Not fitting in, everyone wishing you would just die already. The thoughts raced in my head as the tears fell faster. I want love. I want to be loved. I want...I want...My life has been based upon those words. I want but it's just out of reach. The faster I try and grab it, the farther it becomes. I hate it!

"_I'll wait as long as it takes!" _Why would he wait for me? Doesn't he hate me? I don't want to be that damn rat's replacement! Why is my life such a living Hell?! It's not like it came as a surprise that he loves the rat me than me. The rat was perfect. Always has been. He was the center of attention, and everyone loved him. Yuki adapts to his surroundings easily and doesn't worry about anything. He never gets in fights at school, and he's a 'Prince'. We're so different, but are our differences really different? In reality, we're both running for one thing. The thing we despise the most. That much is easy, for it's ourselves. But, he's not stumbling over his own feet, like I am. He's walking gracfully.

_"I'll wait as long as it takes!" _Just what did those words mean, exactly?

"Why's life so damn confusing?!" I yelled, getting up and starting running again. I felt something. I was so pissed! I might've been in public, and people might've stared, but I don't fuckin' care anymore! Maybe running away would cool my head.

"I can't be in love!" I yelled. No not with Hatsuharu! We're both male! I don't care that I've been saying I love him this whole time, the realisation that I really do love him was roo much! It was all too much! I quickly ran out of breath again, so I stopped running. The dry tears on my face became wet again as I realized my problem. I'm in love with someone not only who doesn't love me, but is the same sex. Does that make me...Gay? I started laughing hysterically with tears falling from my eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Haru doesn't love me, so fuck it if I am." I accidentally said that part out loud as I flopped on the grass by a river.

_So, I know I suck at writing, but did you like it? I really didn't know when to stop, so sorry if I left on an awkward note. Anyway, review or PM me if you have any ideas on how to make the story better! Criticism is well welcome! Cookbook, you wanna review right? Even if it's just to say how bad the chapter sucked, it's fine! I want SOMETHING to look forward too! :p_


	4. Chapter 4

_Basically__,__ I've been staring at an empty page for about a week, attempting to think of something to write. I'm like, God pen, can't you think of anything?! So, I'm sorry it's been awhile. I'm also attempting to do school work, which is so not happening. I've been distracted by anime! ;) Unfortunately, I do not own Fruits Basket, or the band Motionless In White, but if you listen to them, I love you! ;) _

I don't know hoe long I had been sitting by the lonely river. I hadn't known I had been waiting until a soft hand found my shoulder. The hand was warm, but not hot.

"Kyo?" The voice asked, pulling a little on my shoulder, to make me turn around.

"Look I-" I slowly turned around, scared to face him. I was cut off by surprisingly warm lips on mine. It was too cold out here, it was such a contraction. I felt tears slip from my tightly shut eyes. Shit! I'm such a pansy!

"Why are you crying?" Haru asked, tilting my chin up, even though I refused to meet his searching eyes.

"Its nothing!" _God, I'm sorry. Just, let it go, okay, Haru? Just...Don't look at me like that. I can't stand ignoring you! Just...leave. it'll be better that way! Damnitt! I love you!_ "G-go a-away..." My voice shook. I wanted him here with me. I don't want him to go. Don't leave me, ever, ever again! "I-I don't want t-to be a-alone." I whispered, my teeth chattering as more tears escaped._ 'So much for telling him to leave.' _I mused.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong-yet- but I promise you, I will not leave." Haru whispered to me, his voice staying strong, even through the way he was obviously cold. Haru was wrapping warm arms around my shaking frame. "I'll stay with you through rain, snow, ice-damn, I sound like an over dramatic teenager." Haru's chest shook with a laughter that came from deep in his chest. How the Hell was this mess able to fall in love with the mess I am?

"You _are_ an over dramatic teenager." I laughed, snuggling into his warmth.

"Shut up, you. I'm trying to comfort you!" The younger boy lifted me up bridal style, wrapping my arm around his neck. I complied, burrowing my face into his neck. We almost looked like a normal couple. A normal couple? I couldn't believe I had just described Haru in the way I had. I-we-couldnt have a normal relationship. I have to tell him, but I never want this feeling to end! Why the Hell am I sharing laughs with him, letting him carry me, falling in love? Damn, why was life so confusing?! Sure, if you love someone, you should be with them, but it's not so simple! Why did I feel like a child who needs to be protected? I didn't say any more, and slowly fell asleep. I don't know how he managed it, but Haru carried me home.

...

"Nnnnnn." I awoke slowly, unwillingly. I tried to sit up, only to realize I had no pants on, only an over sized shirt. Motionless In White? Defiantly not my shirt, what the Hell happened night_?! _

_"_Mmmmm." Someone moved next to me.

"Ahhhh!" I screeched, falling off the bed.

"Hmph?! What happened?!" Haru bolted up out of bed. "Oh." Haru started laughing in hystericswhen he say me tangled in the sheets on the floor.

"Shut up! Oh, and what the Hell happened last night?! Why am I wearing your shirt?!" I yelled, making Haru laugh harder as I tried to detangle myself.

"You don't remember?" Haru looked sad, on the verge of tears, almost. We couldn't have... "We had sex." Haru stated bluntly, starring at me, awaiting my reaction.

"What?!" I screeched, trying to stand, and tumbling over myself.

"Kidding. Kidding!" Haru leaned back against the pillows, watching me squirm as I tried to get myself out of the mess I was in. He was laughing, amusement shining in his eyes. "Want some help?" Haru asked, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"No!" I barked, getting more tangled.

_"_Kyo? Breakfast is ready..." Tohru knocked before walking in to me on the floor, trying to twist my way out of the blankets, still without pants on, and Haru laying on my bed, with absolutely nothing covering his nakedness. He took no shame in it either, the bastard!

"Like what you see?" Haru chuckled, making no attempt to cover himself.

"Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry!" Tohru bowed and practically ran out.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath, finally getting free. I put a random pair of jeans on, and went downstairs, leaving a naked Haru on my bed.

"It's n-not l-like that, Tohru." I muttered, my face burning, as I sat down.

"Of course not!" Tohru smiled, purring food in front of me.

"I wonder just what happened when Tohru-kun went to get you?" Shigure mused, smirking, as he shared identical confused looks with Yuki.

"Hey, baka-neko, when did you start listening to Motionless In White? And isn't that shirt a little big for you?" Yuki smirked, coming dangerously close to the truth. 'Shit! I forgot to change out of that bastard's shirt!'

"Um, you know. I realized they were pretty good, but they didn't have my size in the shirt I wanted." I shrugged, shoving food in my mouth.

"What's your favourite song by them?" Yuki asked..

"I don't have a favourite, really. Each song has its own meaning." I lied, silently begging him not to figure it out.

"Suuuuuuure." Yuki smiled again, he realized something was up. "Are you sure you don't have some one over?"

"No! You dumb ass! I'm not like Shigure who will hit on every moving thing! Especially not a girl!" I yelled, jumping up, wrong move..

"A guy then? Are you gay, Kyo?" Yuki pressed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hell no!" I barked. "I'm not going to school." I muttered, starting for the stairs.

"But Kyo-" Tohru called.

"I'm not feeling well, Tohru, one day won't hurt." I said, climbing the stairs.

...

"Any particular reason you sleep naked?" I asked, looking away as Haru changed.

"It's comfortable, besides, you known you dig it." Haru smirked, catching the shirt I threw at him.

"I do not!" I hissed.

"Of course you don't, little kitten." Haru purred, petting my head.

"Knock it off! And don't call me that!" I demanded.

"Anything for you, Kyo." Haru tilted my chin up for a kiss. I felt myself give into it, if not hug him to me tighter.

So, how was it? Made you want to review, right? No? You'll review anyway, right? This chapter actually went in a completely different way then I had originally written it. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed or even read this. Okay, a special thanks to some people.

**A Chance To Fly****- For giving me confidence to continue the story. Thank you for each one of your reviews. I'm glade you like my stories so far. **

**Gost-fan879****- For talking to me and welcoming my opinion. Thank you. **

Also, thank you anyone who is reading and likes my writing. This is for you. All of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heya! Soooo, after many matches of Guitar Hero, I have finally broken my consideration to type this up real fast! I just started styling my hair differently and it's so much work! Damn, I actually sound like a girl for once. :p I am a girl, but I'm just like, 'Whatever. I'll wear what I want. Band tees and either baggy or skinny jeans it is. Run a brush threw my hair: perfect!' I usually don't take the time, but now I do and it looks amazing! Unless you don't like the 'scene look'. Or so my brother calls it. _

**A Chance To Fly- ****I feel Kyo should be unsure of what he wants, but know he knows he loves Haru. **

**I love Haru. I just had to make him sound more awesome then he already is! In my point of view, he seems like he would be a kind lover. **

**Yuki already knows, but you'll find out about that soon! Ummmm, Shigure? Well, somethings are better left unsaid (for now). You'll have to continue reading! XD **

**Eh, not everyone can have the same opinion as me about music. It just seems like something Haru would listen to. **

**I'll always love you! Hehe. Especially after reading your fan fictions! Keep up the great work! :) **

**Insertanimelovingname- ****I'm so happy you like it! Thank you! **

**OkAy, now to the story! ****Yuki 's POV **

I listened quietly, pressing my ear to the door, straining to hear the conversation going on on the other side of the door. Wait...was that...kissing noises? So Kyo did have someone over? But...who?

"Kyo! You foolish cat, you have to go to sch-" I cut myself off, my eyes widening at the sight I'd never thought I'd like to see. But...it was all too real. Kyo and Hatsuharu were, for sure, making out intensely, just by the dresser. My face turned red as I watched them, unable to move and unable to tear my eyes away.

"Yuki!" Kyo squeaked, noticing my presence. He pushed Haru away from him, blushing just as intensely as he had been kissing Haru. "You Damn rat, what the Hell are you doing in here?! I told you I wasn't going, so I'm not going! Get the fuck out!" Kyo yelled, seeming to get over his shock.

"You're making Miss. Honda worry, stupid cat. You're just lucky it was me who walked in, and not Shigure. He has a loud mouth and you know it. This information would go straight to Akito." I sated calmly. I too, getting over my shock.

"Oooohhhh, I heard my name!" Shigure peeped his head in, looking over my shoulder. Kyo blushed harder as he realized neither him, nor Haru were wearing shirts. He squirmed as he tried to leave. Shigure said nothing, only frowning slightly as he let Kyo pass. Haru stood awkwardly in the room, blushing every time our eyes met.

"So, you've given up on your love for me?" I laughed dryly, finding no real amusement in the situation.

"Yeah..." Hatsuharu's voice was withdrawn, but gave nothing away.

"Wasn't I your 'one true love'?" I pressed. Surly this wasn't happening. And just after I had started having feeling for that stupid cat!

"You were..." Hatsuharu's voice broke slightly.

"Okay. Are you going to school?" What's with the steady stream of questions that kept flowing out of my mouth?

"Nope."

"Again?" I asked, watching the younger boy closely.

"Yep." Hatsuharu shrugged past me. No doubt going to find Kyo on the roof. I wondered if I should tell Shigure. I suppose I'll wait until I'm certain about what their doing.

KYO'S POV

'That damn Yuki ruined everything! I finally give into Haru's kisses and then Yuki comes barging in! Life's so unfair!' I fumed, pacing in the roof. 'I just hope Shigure hasn't found out yet!'

"Kyo-kun? Are you okay? You've been up here for awhile?" Persistent Bastard! Yeah, I appreciate what Tohru's doing for me, but sometimes I need to be alone!

"Fine." I grumbled, laying back.

"Oh...um, dinner's ready, if you'd like to eat.".Tohru's nervous voice carried through the wind, up to the roof.

"Okay..."

"Hatsuharu-San and Momijii-kun are eating with us." Tohru informed me.

"Never mind. I'm not hungry."

"K-kyo-kun, if somethings wrong, um, you can talk to me, you know? Like, if your having a fight with Hatsuharu-San, or something."

"What the Hell makes you think I'd be having a fight with that Bastard?!" I exploded, jumping up, almost falling off the roof.

"W-well, you know..."

"I told you we weren't dating!" I yelled. Shit, she hadn't even implied that! Damnit! I blew my cover!

"I never said that..."

"Just...go eat without me. I'm fine up here."

"If it's because you don't want to eat with us, I'll bring up some food later."

"Gomenasai...*" I whispered, doubting that she heard me.

...

"Well, baka-neko,* here." Yuki threw food at me, with enough grace that he didn't spill anything. "Catch." With as little warning as that, he threw a cam at me, almost hitting me.

"Tabemono no kanaha."*

"Come here, Chisana Neko.."* Yuki whispered, beckoning me to stand. I complied, standing up to full height, almost as tall as him. Maybe as tall as him. Yuki grabbed my shirt, pulling me to him. W-what?

"Yuki..." I whispered, pushing on his chest. He held on, if possible, holding me tighter.

"Trust me." Yuki insisted, kissing me passionately.

"Kyo! My chisana neko, I've come to see if you're al-" Haru stood on the latter, blinking furiously, trying to not believe what he was seeing. Yuki seemed to kiss me more. I stood, unable to move, watching Haru as he dashed away. Yet, I couldn't push Yuki away from me.

Hehe, wanna review? Sooo, I'd love to hear what you thought Kyo was thinking! Hope you enjoyed, I had loads of fun writing this! :)

*Gomenasai- sorry.

*Baka-neko- stupid cat.

*Tobemono no kansha- Thanks for the meal.

*Chisana Neko- little cat.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, hey hey! 'Sup meh homies? This chapter's kinda short...nevertheless, enjoy! I love reviews, they give me confidence! Hatsuharu 's POV! Whoop, whoop! _

"Hatsuharu-san? Are you okay?" Tohru asked as I stomped through the house.

"Fine." I grunted, grabbing my jacket.

"If you want to Talk, I'd-"

"Just shut the Fuck up!" I roared, tightening my grip on the jacket.

"S-sorry." Tohru bowed as I ran out the door, jacket blowing softly behind me in the wind. Cool air stung my burning face. Was I pushing my love onto Kyo? Did my chisana neko* not love me? I could barely understand what was going on. But, in reality, I knew exactly what was happening. Yuki and Kyo. Why, that made just as much sense as Kyo and myself. None at all. Suddenly, everything was fine, only to be replaced by heart wrenching thoughts. I haven't felt so bad about Yuki since we were little. I hate this feeling! So, so much! A few tears fell unwillingly down my face. I felt my vision blur as it became hard to stand. I felt numb. Only, I was numb with a cold, yet strong, feeling of self pity. My world was crumbling and I had no backup plan. No balance beam. I truly am just a kid. Everything went black and I let myself give in.

...

"Haru?" Oooowwww, there was a huge pain in my chest. Was this what heart break feels like? No...was someone...sitting on me?

"Haru?!" The voice grew anxious as I felt a sharp slap on my face. It was quick and hard. It stung.

"What the Hell?!" I yelled, trying to sit up. This resulted in a big headache and the person who was sitting on me to tumble off. "Kyo?" I asked, checking to see if he was okay. As I did so, flashes of what had happened yesterday came back. I felt my lip quivering as I held back tears.

"Aye." Kyo laughed dryly. "What's wrong?" He asked, his dry humor replaced by concern.

"Nothing. Mind telling me what you were doing, sitting on my chest?"

"You see...Well, I wasn't content with...what happening on the roof and I wanted to tell you that." Kyo smiled softly, crawling over to where I had laid back down. He laid down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"That's okay." I smiled back at him, petting his hair. My smile turned into a laugh as I felt him purr. "You like that, huh?"

"Yeah..." Kyo blushed, burrowing his face into my shoulder.

"You're so adorable." I gushed, rubbing his back soothingly. Soon, we were both asleep, despite being on the ground.

...

"Why do you like it up here so much?" I asked as Kyo dragged me up the ladder, leading the way to the roof.

"It's comfortable. But, now that your here, it makes it all the better." Kyo smiled through a blush lighting up his face. He really was just that cute. "I love you." He mumbled. So low, I could barely hear him. Though, I knew if I asked him to repeat himself, he'd blush and say something else. I'm okay with hearing it whispered into the nights air for now.

"I love you, too." I smiled, taking his face into my slightly bigger hands. I kissed him tenderly on the mouth. The passion from before had not left. We were still kissing by the time the sun rose, and it was a beautiful sight. Two lovers kissing as the sun came up behind them. It was like a dream. Like a scene from a manga I will not admit to reading. It was perfect. But...every one knows, every good thing must come to an end. For now, I'll embrace it while I can, and struggle as it ends, like every single person does as their true love is taken from them. I hated the moments when Kyo and I had to stop kissing to catch our breath. But, I took that time to kiss down his neck and leave love bites.

"I love you." Kyo mumbled again, and this time he was the one kissing along my neck. His breath tickled and it was all so awkward. "Love you too." I laughed. This was possibly the best moment of my life. I was lost in the arms of the one I love. Kyo is the one I lovelove. Always will be. Or, I hope he always will be.

_Okkkkaaaayyyy, longer then I expected. Did you like it? Hope you did. Wanna review? I lllooooooovvveee reviews. They make me happy! And a sad author makes sad chapters. :( If you don't wanna see something bad happen to Kyo, do you? Yep, that's a threat! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Heya! I've been listening to the same CD on repeat for the last two hours. Whoop! Okkkaaaayyy. _

**A Chance To Fly- Even if your review was late, it's still much appreciated! Yeah, Team Haru! :D Yep, I'm a girl. My friend and I call our favourite anime character A-guy because we couldn't pronounce his name. :p your reviews always make me smile, so I guess this is payback! ;) **

**A Chance To Fly- Okay, I can promise a happy end, but it might be a rough ride. ;) **

Kyo's POV

"Happy Valentines Day, Love." Haru blushed a little, pushing chocolate towards me and looking away. I don't really like chocolate, but it made me feel happy that he was thinking of me. But, it also made me feel like a loser, because I didn't get him anything.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"If there's something you'd rather _eat_, I'd be happy to comply." Haru laughed, winking at me.

"Huh? Oh! Shut up!" My face flamed as Haru laughed harder.

"Well, I'll be back later. About an hour."

"Oh? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just have to get something. I'll be back." Haru walked over to where I was sitting and kissed me softly. I complied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"_Ahem_. You know, other people _do_ live here." Shigure laughed, sitting across from us, on the other side of the table.

"Sorry, sensei.*" Haru laughed as I sulked, rubbing my hair lovingly.

"See you later. I promise." Haru kissed me one last time, before walking out the door.

"I thought he'd never leave." Yuki muttered walking in, tieredly rubbing his eyes. I got up as he sat down, walking to my room.

"Oh, good morning Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled lightly, a blush staining her cheeks. 'Hmmmm, and she came down about the same time as Yuki, too.'

"Morning, Tohru." I walked past her, and up the stairs.

"What could I do for Haru for Valentine's Day?" I asked myself, pacing in my room. Oh! That's it! But, I have to get everyone to leave.

"Tohru!" I yelled from my room. "Come up here a moment?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, appearing at my door minutes later.

"Okay. I need you to do me favor." I pulled her into my room and whispered my plan into her.

YUKI'S

'What did that stupid cat want?'

"Oh, Yuki, I forgot to tell you. Ayame wanted some help at his shop,so I was gonna go over there for a while. Just...don't break my house."

"Don't need to worry about me. Tell that stupid cat."

"Okay! Tell him for me? I'll be back!" Shigure called, running out of the house. He was like a teenage girl.

"Um, Yuki?"

"Oh, Tohru. I didn't hear you come down." I smiled softly.

"D-do you want to go out to l-lunch with m-me?" Tohru asked, looking at the floor.

"Um, yeah. I'd like that." I stood up, taking her hand. "Let's go." I smiled, leading her out the door. She was the only person I felt as comfortable smiling around.

KYO'S

Okay! Now! Time to cook lunch for Haru. I wasn't a great cook, but I could cook soup or something. I smiled as I rolled up my sleeves, preparing to start. I hummed softly to myself as I washed out a pot. I wonder what would happen if I cooked something made of cow for him. With milk. I chuckled at the thought. Would he be mad at me?

...

*Ring, Ring!* The phone demanded to be answered.

"Hai?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Kyo Sohma?" A voice asked, making my heart pick up speed.

_Who's the dude? Well, I suppose you'll just have to wait. I won't post the next chapter until I get a review! And, just to be clear, I promised nothing would happen to Kyo. Therefore, I'm free to do what I please with the other characters. _


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, guys! I'm so sorry! I've been going stuff and, well, I'm just so sorry! Don't hate me for being late on my stories. :( (?) Sowwy.

**A Chance To Fly- Okay, before you read. I'm so sorry. Keep that in mind as you read. :) Happy end, remember?**

Mmmkay! Kyo's POV.

"Kyo Sohma?" The voice on the other end made my heart pick up speed.

"Hai?" I answered, wondering if he could hear my voice shake.

"I'm doctor Fredrik Barakat." Doctor? Hmmm?

"Uh, is something wrong?"

"I'm calling on place of Hatsuharu. You see," In place of Haru? Why couldn't he call himself? Doctor? What the Hell was going on? What happened to Haru?! "Understand?"

"I-I'm sorry. What?" I asked, the hand holding the phone shaking badly.

"Hatsuharu has unfortunately been hit by a car. Would-" The phone almost fell at out of my hand. His voice was, once again, drowned out by my worries. He had been hit?

"Oh,shit." I hissed, accidentally interrupting the doctor. Wait...why was he in a real hospital? Did someone take him there? What if he turnes?! Then what?

"Is something wrong? Are you unable to come?"

"No. No, I can come. J-just...never mind. It's okay. Bye." I hung up without waiting for a response, running out into the snow.

"Dammit!" I hissed as I slipped. Why hadn't I brought a jacket?! Whatever too late now. What had happened to Haru? Well, I mean, I know what happened, but why? How had it happened? Damn ice!

...

"Hello! I'm here for Hatusharu! What room?!" I yelled, bursting through the doors.

"Ummmm..." The lady at the front desk shifted through papers.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" She snapped back at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"207. Fourth floor."

"Thanks!" I yelled behind me as I dashed to the elevator. "Hurry up!" I yelled as I pressed the elevator button a few times. C'mon! Hurry! "Fuck it." I mumbled, running to the stairs, I dashed up them, reaching Haru's floor out of breath.

"Hey." I said breathlessly. Haru was sleeping. He looked so at peace. It was adorable. I was terrified. My hands were shaking as I held his hand in mine. It took two of my hands to cover one of his. It made me angry, but I can't worry about that now!

"Kyo?" I voice came behind me. I looked up, expecting to see Yuki or someone. But no. "Come outside a moment." He stepped outside, beckoning me to follow.

"Hai?" I answered as I stepped outside of Haru's room. I was scared of leaving him alone.

"I am the doctor you spoke to on the phone, Hatsuharu is family?"

"Uh, not really. I mean, he's kind of my cousin-"

"Cousin-In-Law?" The doctor asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, he really is my cousin. Like, Blood and everything. It's just a little more complicated than that."

"I'm not sure I understand...?" Of course he didn't. It's was family tie- literally. We weren't family, like, some people are family. We were, but it was the Damn curse that bound us together, not parents and stuff. Not that I told him this.

"Well, yeah. He's my cousin. B-but, we're, like, d-dating."

"Oh..?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah." I blushed. That was complicated. And embarrassing. Damn him, and his questions.

"Are you aware that that's illegal?"

"Huh?" It was?! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! How do I get out of this mess now?! "O-oh. No. I wasn't. Please don't tell! Please?!"

"As long as you are aware of the consequences."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Just be careful. Not all of these doctors are as understanding."

"As understanding?"

"N-nothing. Never mind." He turned crimson. Hmmmm.

"Hey." A voice whispered huskly, wrapping his arms around the doctor.

"Hey." The doctor answered, kissing him softly.

"I-I'll take my leave now..." I blushed, walking Haru's room. They paid me no mind.

"Hey." Haru whispered, cringing as he tried to sit up.

"Dont sit up! Baka!"

"It's okay." Haru answered, wincing again as he moved so little. I watched him carefully, looking for signes of pain. He smiled softly.

"I love you." I mumbled, kissing Haru's hand softly, sitting next to him on a chair.

"Love you too. Always." Haru drifted off to sleep. *Bleep, bleep!*

"Ha-"

"Kyo, you idiot! You left the stove on! How stupid are you?!" Yuki screamed in my ear before I could answer him.

"Haru's in the hospital." I whispered. Not feeling up to it to yell. And I didn't want to wake him.

"What?! Idiot! Why didn't you call Hatori?!" Yuki was panicked now.

"I don't know who got him to the hospital, but it wasn't me."

"I'll be over in a moment."

"Oh, it's room 207, fourth floor. It'll take you forever to wait for them to tell you."

"Thanks." Yuki chuckled softly, hanging up.

Was it good? Now you know what he guy was. :) Don't hate me! Happy end, remember? Review because you love me...? No? Well, I love you! :D Pwease? Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and read! I wove you all soooo much!


	9. Chapter 9

_Here we go! God, I'm like falling asleep. XD This one might run a little short...sorry 'bout that! So, yeah, review? Guys! I just figured out that in Japan, it's not illegal to marry/date your cousins. Whoops. XD But, since we ( I ) don't live in Japan, it's still illegal. XD Oookay!_ Haru's POV!

Ugh, my head hurts. What's that smell? A hospital? Oh, I haven't been in a hospital in awhile. A very long while. Ever since I started turning...so, why was on here now? What if I turn in front of them?! No...Kyo will take care of everything. I'm sure of it. Ugh, why am I so tired? This sucks.

"Damn." I hissed as my ribs ached when I moved.

"I told you I wouldn't do that to him!" I faked sleep as I hured voices draw near. Kyo? That one was obvious. His anger stricken voice...so cute. And the quieter one...Yuki?

"Don't you love him?" The demand from the more fragile, but tougher one answered quietly.

"I don't know! Leave me alone!" What were they arguing about?

"If you don't love him, could you learn to love me?" Whaaaat?! Ah! I must be dreaming! That's all! But...even for a dream...this is a bit far. What would Yuki want from Kyo?

"Never! I don't like him like that, is all! I don't love Haru!" Kyo's voice cracked. Didn't love me? No. A dream. Yeah...a dream. Do you need to sleep when you dream? Cause I'm so...tired...

KYO!

What did I just say?! Of course I love Haru! Who doesn't love Haru?!

"Kyo...You don't love me...?" Haru muttered.

"Whaa! Haru! You're awake!" I jumped, spinning around. Haru stirred a little, but other wise stayed asleep.

"I love you. Believe me." I mumbled, brushing hair off of his sweaty forehead.

...

"Ugh. My ribs hurt. Feed me!" Haru complained, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Your hand isn't broken. Feed yourself." I grumbled. I had gotten no sleep last night. I was too worried over Haru.

"Don't you love me?" Haru asked pouting.

"Fuck you." I grumbled.

"Well, my ribs _are_ broken, so be gentle!"

"Oh my God! Haru!" I snapped, blushing.

"Oh, so you don't wanna Fuck me?" Haru laughed, faking sadness.

"No...that's not...oh, shut up!"

"Feeeedddd me!" Haru complained. Damn what an annoying sick guy.

"You want milk? Isn't it your policy to not eat things made by cow?"

"Of course, I'd prefer to eat you, but I'll just-"

"Okay, you can stop now! Like, is sex the only thing your think about?!"

"Uh, depends. If your in my sexual thoughts, then yes, but-"

"Shut up! That's enough!" I blushed more, handing over the milk.

"Oohhhhooo, Kyo-senpai, isn't that an indirect kiss?"

"Senpai?! What?!"

"Senpai. You're like my sexual instructor."

"Okay, seriously, shut up."

"Kawaii in the street, Senpai in the sheets."

"Bakaaaa!" I almost a pit out the milk I was drinking, while Haru happily sipped his.

"If I got a shirt that said that, for you, would you wear it?"

"Hell no!"

"Oh, for me?! How about a cat collar? And cat ears?" Haru was on the bridge of tears, that's how bad he was laughing.

"What kinky stuffs are we talking about?" Shigure popped in, in the overly cheerful way of his.

"Haru is sexually harassing me!"

"I am not, baby."

"Everythings so fucking sexual when it comes to you!"

"It's more fun that way! Ask Shigure!"

"Shigure is a pervert!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Shigure laughed, "For real though, how are you? You haven't turned, correct?"

"Yes. The pain was bearable enough for me to not turn. I'm pretty good, though Kyo want me to STARVE!"

"I do not!"

"Then feed me!"

"Seems like a knuckle sandwich is on the menu." I growled, raising my fist.

"Oi! No harming the patients!" Haru laughing, raising his hands in self-defense.

...

"Kyo...do you love me?"

"Eh?!" What was this all the sudden? Had he overheard Yuki and my conversation?

"I love you."

"Umm...I-I, well, yeah." I sighed. "Yes. I love you." A smile lot 's face.

"Hooray! Can I have a kiss?!"

"Okay, now leave your asking too much!" I laughed, kissing his forehead.

"Oh, come on. A real kiss. Or at least come lay on the bed with me!"

"Thats all your getting," I smiled at his pout, " and there is no room for me on that bed."

"You're a cat right? Make room!"

"Fine." I grumbled, carefully laying next to him, resting my head on the arm placed above my head. Haru pulled me to him, and I complied, snuggling close to him. In that moment, it was only us. And it was perfect.

_Happy end? For the chapter. XD Uh, it might get worse, and no, I don't own Fruits Basket, but this fan fiction is created by me, though I had some help a long the way. XD I'm so happy with the awesome reviews I keep getting. They make me smile! :) Please review? Thanks,babes. :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! It's been awhile, eh? ;) I'm so sorry. I've been jet lagged. Also I've had been packet full of school work and after school detention and stuff, so, yeah. Sooo, forgive me please?! I made Yuki seem so mean in this story. Lol. It's horrible! review even though I don't deserve them. ;) Haru's POV Though, I feel like I'm tourchering him a bit too much. XD _

Do you ever feel like you're living your own personal Hell? Because that's how I feel. Kyo admitted he didn't love me and it has been going down hill from there. I wish I could get into his head and know how he truly feels. I can only hope he truly does love me, though I continue to worry myself over the fact that he said he didnt. Here, this is what happened.

"Haru? Well, uh, I d-don't, well, I don't l-love you." Kyo mumbled, tracing patterns on my chest.

"I love you, too, wait...what?" My smile disappeared as the words sunk in. Kyo gulped so loud I could hear it.

"I don't love you." Kyo's voice shook as his hand stopped moving on my chest.

"What do you mean you don't love me?" I asked, afraid of my voice cracking as I caught the hand trying to move away from me and held it in mine.

"I, uh, felt bad, and I, uh, yeah, I never really loved you." Kyo pulled gently on the hand I was holding and I wondered if he truly wanted me to release his hand.

"Kyo..." I mumbled, hurt by his words.

"I'm sorry, Haru." Kyo looked like he would cry and it all felt like a horrid romance movie I have gotten forced into watching multiple times. A sharp knock sounded on the other side of the door and the person let themselves in.

"Hey." Yuki forced a smile as he saw us laying in the bed together.

"What?" Kyo asked hostility returning to his voice.

"Shigure, and I were going to get something to eat. Would you like to come, Kyo?" I could hear the slight hiss Kyo let out, as if he didn't want to go.

"Oh, Oh! Yuki! I'm begging you! Please get me soda!" I begged. I would've keeled down, had I been able to move. "Kyo won't let me have any." I pouted, adding to my argument.

"Sure. Kyo, are you coming?" Kyo looked at me worriedly before nodding and getting up. I could hear them speaking softly as they walked out of the room. Just what was going on between those two?

KYO!

"Did you tell him?" Yuki asked in that quiet way of his.

"Yeah. Promise you won't hurt him, now?" I asked. Yuki had made me break up with Haru and it was eating me alive. I really loved him and saying I didn't killed me.

"Thats the deal, wasn't it?" Yuki smiled evily while walking down the hall. His stride so perfect and even.

"Then, I'm leaving."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not entitled to tell you." I hissed before running through the empty halls of the hospital. My feet made heavy thudes as they slapped against the quiet hospital floor. AlI wanted to do was to hug Haru and apologize.

"I do love you, Haru." Iwhispered as walked outside. The cool air stung my face and it burned my heart. "And I want to hold you and love you, and God dammit! I sound like a girl in a Shojou Manga or something!" I thought over what I was saying and wondered if I should tell Haru I didn't mean it. Could Haru ever love me after I had done that to him? I told him I didn't love him. I'm just a damned cat anyway. A freakish monster who killed his mother. He had no right to love me in the first place. All I'm known for is screwing up and I cannot even do something simple correctly. Why had Haru fallen for someone so stupid anyway? Well, there was no proof he actually loved me in the first place, either. But, I love him. Why was everything so confusing?! Can't I just be with the person I love and have a happy end? Of course not because everything goes wrong when I'm involved.

_Oh, poor Kyo. Haru will never know how much Kyo loves him. Unless you review. Then I feel the love as well. XD For real, review and I'm like your best friend. XD Doesnt take much to buy my friendship. Well, that and band merch. XDD Haru and Kyo deserve a happy end, no? Oh, and constructive criticism is welcome always. If you have any ideas you'd like to share with me, PM me, or leave a review with your idea. I'll be sure to give you credit of you do help out! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. I am so sorry! I thought I posted the next chapter already! Forgive me? I'm so very sorry! I've been busy writing other fan fiction and one for my friend who's been pestering me so bad. Okay, here we go! Haru's POV!

There had to be a good reason for Kyo breaking up with me, right? He had to have one, right?

"Hatsuharu!" A voice yelled in my ear.

"Damn. What do you want?!" I growled, wincing as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Ouch. I got you a present!" Kagura trust a box at me, practically bouncing.

"...you're here for Kyo, right?" I sighed. "Bathroom."

"Thanks Haru!" Kagura fled, a dangerous glint in her eye. Sorry, Kyo! But...what's in this box? So, I opened it.

"Damn you, Kagura!" I hissed. It was a pink dress. I won't wear it...but maybe Kyo will! Oh, right, we're not going out any more...This probably won't last long, right? All the whispered "Love you's" the soft carcasses in the dark. Where had that gone? Why wasn't he here with me? I was in the hospital, Christ's sake!

...

"Can I leave yet?" I moaned, playing with the I.V. in my arm.

"Actually, yes. I'm almost finished filling out your release paper work, so you should be good to go in about an hour." The fait reply from Hatori sounded across the room.

"Thanks." I mumbled, falling back asleep.

...

"Suharu! Hatsuharu!" A voice called, waking me up.

"Ugh, what?!"

"Sorry to wake you, Hatsuharu-San, but it's time for you to leave." Tohru's kind voice smiled. I could feel her smiling. She just had that vibe.

"Yes! Sitting in a hospital is so boring!"

"But! You have to take it easy." An unfamiliar make voice told me.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Haha. Figures you wouldn't remember me. You've been asleep every time I've come in here. I'm your doctor."

"Oh hey. Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. That's my job." The man had a bright smile that reached his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Kuo-kun." The doctors smile seemed to get wonder when he saw Kyo.

"Hey, doc." Kyo muttered as he shifted uncomfortably into the room.

"'Sup, Kyo?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Eh. You know."

"Uh. Not really." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Kyo looked, his face red. From what, I have no idea. Maybe anger. Was he angry at me?

"Forget it." I said, both for myself and him alike.

"Ready to leave?" Hatori asked from the other side of the room. Oh, I hadn't noticed him there.

"Anything to get away from this awkward conversation." "Anything to get away from that beast you call Kagura." Both Kyo and I said at the same time, our words mingled so only we knew what we had said. My heart hurt when neither of us laughed at both ourselves and each other. The loving atmosphere had completely left us. Now, we could barely share a laugh together. I almost expected Kyo to get angry and shout at me. Only a slight smile appeared on his face as he turned his head away from me, seeming to be lost in his own world. The pleasant look on his face made me happy. Was he happy without me? I wasn't. I'm miserable without him. Not that I'd let him see that. I'll pretend to be happy without him. Go out with Yuki...No. bad idea. They resent each other, I'd be digging myself in deeper shit. Damn, this is too much. Why can't Kyo and I just be together, you know, make love, adopt a baby... Okay, maybe table last one was over the top, but still. It'd be fun.

...

"I feel so free!" I yelled, walking out of the hospital.

"Must you be so loud?" Yuki asked, walking along side me.

"Being stuck in the hospital for four days, isn't fun, at all!" I pouted.

"It's not suppose to be. Still, you have to take it easy."

"That'll be hard since Kyo..." Oh, yeah. We weren't dating any more. "Never mind." I muttered, my mood darkening.

"Kyo what?" Was that a hint of jealously in his voice? No...they couldn't.

"Nothing. Just a stupid thought."

"Okay." Yuki looked unhappy for some reason, more than usual, and it left a gross feeling in my stomach.


End file.
